


Is this bliss?

by GoldenAla22



Series: Lumity Canon [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight purrs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Amity Blight, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hurt/Comfort, Luz Noceda has ADHD, Mild angst in the beggining, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Sleepy Cuddles, Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Witches can purr, but it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAla22/pseuds/GoldenAla22
Summary: Amity thought her purr sounded broken. Her body would stop purring and leave a small pause, before the sound began again, as if it was protecting itself and waiting for something bad to happen, like her parents to magically teleport into the room.But Luz?Luz made her feel like it was the most precious thing in the world. Luz made her feel perfect.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980916
Comments: 20
Kudos: 294





	Is this bliss?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Before you read, just a little warning.  
> Symptoms of meltdowns and de-realization at the start of the chapter, but after that I promise it's all just fluff!!  
> I tried to write Amity with Autistic undertones, because representation is important. Amity is also a bit touch starved ig, I know some Autistic folks don't like being touched but I read that it depends on the person so hopefully this makes sense! Also a little bit of ADHD Luz but it's not super obvious. If some things are not completely accurate, I'm sorry! I tried my best to inform myself before writing this. 
> 
> I love fanfics like this so I decided to write one myself, hope you all enjoy!

Her surroundings seemed to blur out, the wind hitting her face roughly and stinging her, but nothing stung more than the many tears flowing down her probably red tinted cheeks.

Her legs were starting to burn.

How long had she been running?  
She didn’t know.

Were they still looking for her? Did they run after her, after calling her name multiple times? She’d hoped not. She didn’t think she could take being around them for longer. She just needed a break.

Why?

Why was she so weak?

Why did she have to run?

Maybe what they said was right after all. Even if the harsh words her parents had said earlier broke her more and more by the second.

Amity collapsed in the ground, her legs finally giving out after running for so long. She had fallen in some mud, staining the bright white dress she wore just for them. Just to please them. White, just like their perfect stainless daughter, but now it was ruined and dirty and muddy, all because she wasn’t strong enough to hide her real feelings like she usually did.

Her parents had found out, and this was bad, about her being friends with Willow again. But worst of all, they had found out about Luz and had spoken so badly about the human that when Amity tried to defend her, which was a dumb thing for her to do, they had taken to attacking Amity instead. Pointing out all of her flaws, some old, some new, some things she had never thought of worrying about until her parent’s passive aggressive comments hit her chest as if they had cast a fire spell and hurled it straight at her.

And she couldn’t say anything back, because when she would try to make them see, make them see that maybe those flaws weren’t really flaws, but things that made her who she was, they would shut her down and laugh. They would make her think she was crazy. “Just a silly child. You’re a Blight. And Blight’s shouldn’t have flaws.”

“Even your siblings seem to know that. Are you just not mature enough?”

“Maybe we should speak with you more frequently, take you with us on our weekly meetings. The girl has to see the image she is damaging.”

Damaging just by existing. Just by expressing herself. Just by being herself.

And they continued like that, nipping at every little thing they disliked about the way she had been acting recently. About how she had started to flap her hands more often, and how improper that was. _But that isn’t bad, Luz told me it isn’t bad, she does it too- _About how she wasn’t hanging out with the people they wanted her to. About how she had been lacking in school, her grades slipping. _But that wasn’t true, Amity had been working harder than anyone she knew-___

__

__

__

__

Why couldn’t they see that? Why couldn’t they hear her? And worst of all, about a possible “arrangement” as they called it. To “spend time” with someone who will “be a good influence on her”. That the Rhinelander family had a nice boy they wanted her to get to know. And that was what broke her. Because even after all of this, even after all of the mean comments. She hadn’t stopped to think that maybe her parents wouldn’t even understand that she wasn’t interested in boys. That she only liked girls. And that hurt her more than they would all know. 

So she ran.

And maybe she is broken. Maybe her parents are right for telling her all of this. I mean, look at her now. In the mud, eyes stinging and hiccuping with tears. Hair messy. And why can’t she breathe? Amity feels like she can’t breathe. Her surroundings are fuzzy and she feels herself pulling her hair but she doesn’t even feel like she is the one doing these actions. She doesn’t even think her body is real. Is she real? It doesn’t feel like it. She doesn’t even feel like she’s here.

And she hears some muffled talking. But she can’t think and she can’t stop frustratedly pulling at her hair because she deserves this. She deserves all of this.

Suddenly there’s warm hands pulling her hands away from her face, although they were gentle but Amity couldn’t help and tense up. The hands stop and she can vaguely hear something resembling an apology.

And Amity finally opens her eyes, her surroundings are so blurry and she’s shaking.

Worried brown eyes look into hers, hesitantly reaching out before stopping and retreating. The figure looks like they are unsure about what to do, and settles with just sitting next to her, instead of squatting like they had been earlier. Much to Amity’s confusion.

So Amity continues crying. It’s all she can do at the moment. She can’t control it. And the figure doesn’t go away, she can’t fathom to understand why? Why would they stay? But she doesn’t want them to leave. It helps her feel less alone, however stupid that may seem.

And now she’s stopped crying but her mind still feels really fuzzy, for the first time she truly looks at the figure and sees her fidgeting.

Oh, it’s Luz.

And Amity feels so dizzy and her surroundings are still fuzzy and she doesn’t know what to do, so she does the only thing she can think of at the moment and reaches out. Trying to find something to keep her grounded. Because nothing about what’s happening feels real and Amity’s feeling herself begin to panic all over again. Suddenly there’s a warm hand on hers, pulling her back for a moment. Eyes meet. A look of understanding. But how? Does she truly understand?

Maybe she doesn’t, but she starts speaking and Amity can kinda hear her.

And her voice is soft, not stern and angry like her mother’s whenever these kind of things happen. She’s saying to try and look around and think to herself, because she knows Amity probably can’t speak much right now, the colors of her surroundings and to feel the ground beneath her feet. Amity manages to do this, slowly. She struggles a bit, but looks around her.

She thinks to herself ‘Tree, brown. Sky, pink. Clouds, white.’ And she feels kind of dumb for doing this, but it’s really helping her calm down. And she feels the mud beneath her and her mind echoes a small ‘smooth.’

Suddenly her surroundings don’t seem as blurry anymore and she can see clearly again. Only then does she notice the hand she had taken before never left her grasp.

She looks at the person next to her, whose sort of fidgeting in place awkwardly, but not looking uncomfortable in the slightest.

And she feels this weird warmth in her chest. Because she never left her side. Because she feels seen and heard for once.

Only then does she notice she’s been staring, when warm brown meets her eyes again. And she smiles at her, Amity feeling herself turn red.

“Are you feeling a little better?” Now her voice is clear, and Amity can breathe a little better. She feels all sorts of emotions but still can’t seem to utter a word. All she can do is manage a small nod in her direction, which seems to make the other light up with a warm smile.

The hand in hers squeezes slightly, before leaving her grasp, much to Amity’s disappointment.

She stands up and dusts herself before averting her gaze back toward Amity.

“Do you want to head to the Owl House with me? You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to... but I can keep you company! If not that’s completely ok.” She clarifies, to remind her that it is okay to decline if she doesn’t feel like it.

But how could she pass up and opportunity to spend more time with Luz? Now that would be a mistake. Not whatever her parents said.

Amity still finds herself unable to speak so she settles for another nod, silently hoping Luz would grab her hand again. Her hand was calloused and firm, but also with the most gentle grip anyone has ever held. And warm. Amity likes the warmth.

As if reading her mind, Luz extended her hand toward her, although only half-way, as if silently telling her it’s alright to decline that too. That she isn’t obligated to do anything here. Not like at home.

This only made Amity want to hold her hand more, bringing up her hand and seeing Luz’s expression light up when she saw Amity willingly wanted to hold her hand again. Luz carefully pulled Amity up from the ground, Amity finally managing to get out of the muddy ground her whole outfit was now covered in.

Luz stopped for a second, hesitantly bringing up her free hand and cupping Amity’s cheek, which made Amity’s heart flutter and her face become beet red. Luz’s thumb carefully stroked her face a bit, wiping away the tear stains on Amity’s very flushed face. Unconsciously, Amity leaned into the touch, her hands were warm contrasting Amity’s cold face and hands.

Luz stopped and took a step back, seemingly satisfied with her work. Before turning to walk and lead the way. Amity had to physically stop herself from just leaning forward and grabbing Luz’s other hand again toward her face. And when she felt Luz’s grip soften from hers, Amity was quick to squeeze her hand a little. Luz looking back toward their joined hands, surprised, only smiled wider and squeezed back. Once again leading the way.

Amity stumbled a bit, her mind still not entirely clear due to what had happened earlier. But she didn’t feel in danger or in a state of panic anymore. Luz made her feel safe.

They had approached the annoying bird tube and Amity felt her eye twitch in irritation of the interaction that was to come, but luckily Luz managed to swiftly avoid much conversation with him, quickly dragging Amity inside behind her and slamming the door before Amity had the chance to attack him again.

Now standing in the Owl Lady’s living room, Amity felt a little out of place. Of course she had been here before after the Grudgby match and after the emperor’s petrification ceremony, but she had never been here under these circumstances. Plus, she also wasn’t quite used to the idea that her ex-mentor was also living at the place now.

“Edaaaa! Can Amity stay here for a while?”

Two sets of footsteps came from the kitchen, Eda emerging first and walking into the living room. Her gold and grey eyes landing on Amity and her gaze softening for a second.

“Stay as long as ya want kid.”

Lilith, who was also looking at her decided to just stay near the doorway. Her expression was of surprise at Amity’s very messy and very obvious that she had been crying appearance. It made Amity feel uneasy for some reason, maybe it was the embarrassment that someone like Lilith had only ever seen her when she’d been at her best, and now she was witnessing her at one of her worst.

Luz’s thumb rubbed Amity’s knuckles a bit, bringing her back and causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Apparently, it had been evident that Amity wasn’t exactly comfortable because she had unconsciously tightened her grip around Luz’s hand (can you believe they are still holding hands?? Luz is still holding her hand!!) and her free hand had gripped the bottom of her very much stained dress.

“Thanks Eda!”

“Give the kid some spare clothes. I think we have some in the chest in your room.”

Luz nodded and pulled Amity along upstairs, Amity’s gaze very much focused on their joined hands, her other free hand momentarily losing its grip on her dress.

Once they had entered the room, Luz quickly let go of her hand and ran toward the chest in the far corner. Amity found herself reaching out toward her once more, before promptly turning red in embarrassment and crossing her arms instead.

“Should be in here somewhere... Aha! Here it is!!” Luz’s very excited voice broke Amity out of her train of thought.

Luz approached her, a bright smile on her face, which was contagious enough for Amity to get a small smile of her own.

“Here you go, I’m guessing that dress is uncomfortable so here are some spare clothes you can change into. If you want to of course!” She said warmly, which made Amity want to reach out and hold her close. She stopped though at the sudden realization.

“W-Wait- Change?! H-H-Here?!” Amity was sure her face was even redder than before, which she didn’t think was possible until now.

“No, silly! The bathroom’s is down the hall to the right. Unless you want to change here? I can leave the room to give you privacy-“

“Bathroom. Good. Bathroom’s good.” Amity stuttered out, still very much panicking and holding the clothes Luz had put into her arms earlier tight to her chest.

“Alright! I’ll wait here so you can come back once you’re done.” She said, completely oblivious to Amity’s inner turmoil. Amity quickly exited the room, making a beeline to the bathroom where she prompt closed the door shut and sighed in relief.

Splashing her face with water a few times, she willed the redness on her face to fade, only succeeding a little. After taking a deep breath she then changed into the spare clothes, which were some Azura shorts with a very much overgrown “Bad Girl Coven” t-shirt... whatever that was about...

Amity found that it wasn’t too bad, since it was surprisingly extremely comfortable, much more than that neck tight dress her parents made her wear.

Neatly folding her stained dress and muddy shoes in hand, Amity slowly walked back toward Luz’s room. Knocking three times before entering at the other’s request.

Once entering, she noticed Luz had set up a sort of nest of blankets and pillows near her sleep cocoon. She just finished fluffing one of the pillows when she turned up toward Amity and gasped loudly. Amity tensed for a second, caught by surprise.

“Amityyyyy! You look soooo cute!”

“W-What?” Amity squeaked out, feeling her face go flush once again much to her dismay.

“Eeee! You look so huggable! C’mere!” She quickly opened her arms with a wide smile. Amity couldn’t believe her ears.

Suddenly, as if realizing she had said something wrong her arms lowered a bit.

“Unless that makes you uncomfortable? I can stop-“

“No!” Amity said a little too quickly, before catching herself and rocking back and forth on the edges of her bare feet.

“I-I mean, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” She said, her face feeling like fire.

This response prompted another bright smile from Luz, she opened up her arms again and prompted her to get closer.

Amity nervously approached her, stopping to set down her old clothes near the far wall of the room before slowly approaching the girl, who seemed to get more and more excited the closer she got.

Once Amity was in range, Luz prompted to quickly pull her close toward her, causing Amity to let out a squeak and her heart to speed up increasingly. The sudden closeness caused them both to lose balance, Luz falling back into the nest of comfortable pillows and blankets and Amity tucked on top of her.

Amity shakily brought her arms to wrap them around the human.

“Is this okay?” Feeling Luz’s grip slowly let go, Amity replied just as quick.

“Yes!” Her grip on Luz tightened, both of them seemed surprised just how quickly Amity had responded.

But without anymore hesitation, Luz wrapped her arms around her again and snuggled closer. The witchling practically melted into the touch, her face practically a tomato.

Luz’s hands found their way to her hair, and Amity let go of a breath she didn’t even know she was holding at the touch. Her eyes half-lidding at the warmth Luz’s hands in her scalp gave off. Snuggling closer and feeling Luz smile, Amity couldn’t believe her luck.

Is this what bliss was?

It seemed like it.

Amity was the happiest now.

Luz’s voice came soft and she could feel the vibrations it gave off, which only gave off more of a feeling that this was, in fact, real.

“Amity?” She called out, Amity couldn’t even trust her voice to respond so she let out a ‘hmm?’

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Her grip on Luz tightened, flashes of everything they had said coming back to her before she shook her head. She would tell her later but not right now. She wanted to just enjoy the moment.

Luz understood her answer, instead continuing to run her hands along Amity’s hair and causing the witchling to relax once more.

“Your hair is soft.” Luz whispered, taking a few strands with her hand and examining it before her hands went back on Amity’s scalp. They reached behind her neck and ran up through it, stopping suddenly when Luz whispered again.

“Do you have an undercut?”

Amity, whose eyes had long since closed and was practically melted onto Luz’s arms just managed an ‘mhmm’, she really wasn’t able to speak much today huh.

“That’s so cool!” Luz, still trying to keep her voice a whisper, said failing to contain her excitement. This caused Amity to giggle and Luz to smile wider, her heart fluttering slightly at the sound of the cute laughter.

Amity brought her face to the crook of Luz’s neck, inching closer as Luz continued playing with Amity’s hair.

At one point her hand went near Amity’s exposed ear and her attention was caught when she saw it twitch slightly.

Her eyes widening when she brought her hand near it again, slightly brushing past it and seeing it twitch once more.

She stopped her movements, Amity too relaxed by the warm sensations to notice. Luz slowly brought her hand up to Amity’s ear. She had never been able to see a witch’s ear this up close before. They looked so cute and were kind of pointy! If only she could just...

Her hand touched her cute ear, slowly caressing it with her fingers and watching as it wiggled slightly, much to Luz’s excitement.

Suddenly, a small rumbling sound was heard, suspiciously similar to a purr. The person on top of her tensed up and the aura of peace was broken, as if someone had shattered glass. She brought her hand away as Amity quickly sat up, both hands quickly covering her mouth. Luz’s eyes widened as she looked at Amity in wonder.

“Amity... did you just-“

“No!” She quickly said, body tensing up more.

“You did! Witches can purr?”

“No! Well- y-yes but we shouldn’t.” Amity now looking at anywhere but Luz, both arms crossing now instead of covering her mouth.

“J-Just forget about it-“

“But Amity that’s so cuteeee! Can I hear it again-“ Luz said, practically squealing, but she stopped once she noticed the state her friend was in. Face completely red and eyes almost watering, Luz quickly calmed down and lied down once again.

“Alright, I can tell it means a lot to you so we can just forget about it, ok? Do you want to c’mere again or would you rather do something else?”

Amity seemed relieved at the request, and prompted in staring in her direction for a second before practically flopping on top of her, causing Luz to chuckle.

“Alright, I guess there’s your answer.” Luz whispered, bringing Amity closer with a smile.

As Amity felt Luz’s hands run through her hair again, she tried her best to relax. But her mind kept going back to the exchange from before.

Luz had always been so open with Amity and not to mention extremely kind too. She had found Amity crying in the middle of the woods and sat with her, was patient, made her feel as though she has options, even without knowing the reason she was crying in the first place. If Amity couldn’t talk about what happened with her parents yet, the least she could do was be open about this. Not to mention that she really enjoyed when Luz had touched her ear earlier.

She felt her face go red and willed herself to speak, feeling herself tense up again.

“L-Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“Witches can purr. They do it for multiple reasons but mostly happens when they are near someone they care about. It expresses gratitude and says ‘I care about you.’ B-But uhm... it’s frowned upon in the upper class. So it doesn’t happen t-that often.”

Especially around her parents. Who had taught her from a young age that it’s wrong.

Amity could tell Luz was trying hard not to squeal, her grip tightening around Amity proving her point further.

Taking a deep breath, Amity closed her eyes and blurted out.

“Y-You can touch my ears again. If you want.”

She saw Luz’s eyes widen from the corner of her eye.

“Amity are you sure?”

Her grip on Luz tightened.

“Yes. I-It was... nice.”

Her heart was thumping like crazy and at this point she was afraid Luz could feel it too.

“B-But uhm... my purring isn’t... the best.”

“Your purring is the cutest.” Luz said without hesitation.

At the pause, Luz hesitated once more before asking.

“A-Are you sure? If you’re not comfortable-“

“I’m sure. I want you to.” Amity said, feeling Luz nod against her.

“Alright.”

Amity braced herself, before warm gentle hands found their way to the top of her ears and she melted at the tingling sensation. Feeling the same feeling she had been holding back the whole time rumbling up in her chest, she finally decided to let herself purr. Feeling the rumbling come from her chest.

They were very quiet at first and hesitant.

She stopped herself for a second, before lifting her head up slightly.

“A-Are you sure they don’t sound broken-“

“They sound perfect.”

Gently bringing her head down back into the crook of Luz’s neck, she closed her eyes once more and continued purring. Feeling her ears twitch each time Luz’s warm hands gently caressed it, her other tangled completely in her hair.

Amity thought her purrs sounded broken.

Her body would stop purring and leave a small pause, before the sound began again, as if it was protecting itself and waiting for something bad to happen, like her parents to magically teleport into the room.

She felt as if they were too low or too loud. They sounded kind of raspy because it has been years since she has let herself purr like this. The last time being when she was a witchling, back when Edric and Emira would have sleepovers with her and they would all fall asleep cuddled up together. Back when she didn’t know any better and her parents hadn’t yet implemented the “purring is for the lowly class.” rule yet.

But Luz?

Luz made her feel like it was the most precious thing in the world. Luz made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world.

The way Luz held her so gently. Her warm hands running through her hair softly, reassuring her. Bringing her close. Telling her it’s okay. Telling her that she’s safe.

And although Amity didn’t want to talk about what had happened, she promised herself she would tell her in the morning. She could trust Luz.

But she would just enjoy now.

Now where she felt warm and safe and free.

Now where Luz made her feel perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> My last work got so much love I was honestly not expecting, so I'm glad you all enjoyed it sm!! I hope you enjoyed this one as well.  
> I'm def planning on writing more in the future, I'm already working on another Lumity fic so I hope you stick around for that.
> 
> bye bye!


End file.
